Lessons in Patience
by Blood Rose Vampiress
Summary: Zakuro's never had much patience, and after yet another burnt down house, Kikyo decides it's time he gets some. Kikyo/Zakuro.


**Warning: This is a Kikyo/Zakuro LEMON fic. If you don't like lemons or this pairing, you should leave.**

**A/N: There definitely needs to be more on this pairing. They're just so damn sexy with each other! I'm sorry if there are any spelling and grammar errors, I looked it over a few times but I still manage to miss stuff a lot. I need a beta. Anyway, enjoy and please review!**

The sizzling of fire could be heard, and Kikyo shook his head in annoyance, watching as the expected flames soon shot up from another building. This was nothing new, it happened once at least every mission they went on. Zakuro would always get impatient, bored of waiting, and create some entertainment for himself by using his storm flames to burn things. This didn't just happen on missions either, oh no, Zakuro had created quite a bit of damage to some rooms in the Millefiore manor too, so much so that Byakuran-sama finally just decided to get them all storm-flame proof. How he actually managed to do that was beyond Kikyo, but he'd long learned not to question Byakuran-sama's brilliant mind and Shoichi Irie's inventions.

But even though that was solved, this just seemed to never end... When Zakuro's boredom and impatience grew, he would always use the most violent ways possible to entertain himself. It was either this or risk him losing motivation, thus risk failing the entire mission, and that was simply not an option.

"Ready yet?" Interrupted a voice, and Kikyo looked up to see Zakuro standing in front of him, ashes dusting his clothes and hair.

"Yes, let's go," Kikyo replied, attempting to mask his annoyance. The dawn had broke, which meant they could finally begin trailing their targets again, and Zakuro would finally stop with the unnecessary violence until nightfall. Beginning to walk, Kikyo wished there was some way, any way, to get Zakuro to learn patience.

"My room. Tonight. Nine o'clock sharp. Don't be late." Were Kikyo's only words as he passed Zakuro in the hall a few days after. Before the redhead could protest and question, Kikyo was already gone. Finally, _finally_, there would be some changes.

The Cloud sat with a smirk in his room that night, incredibly pleased with himself. The idea had hit him that morning as he was picking out a suspicious green curly hair from his scrambled eggs. Daisy obviously still wasn't a very good cook, it seemed. Oh well, it would probably improve with time. Hopefully before they all starved to death.

The eggy hair dropped from Kikyo's fingers onto the freshly washed floor, a wide smirk appearing on his face. He had finally discovered a way to teach Zakuro that would probably satisfy them both and have effective results.

"Yo, I'm here," Zakuro muttered, entering the room without knocking.

Hm, maybe he needed to be taught about that next.

"What the hell do need? I want to watch tv!"

Oh, Zakuro and his precious animal channel. Kikyo would never understand it.

"Oh-ho! I need to teach you a lesson," Kikyo stated, getting up and walking to the other. "A lesson in patience."

"What the hell? I don't need any lesson in patien-" he began, getting cut off by Kikyo's lips on his. The Storm's first instincts were to push the other away, to demand an explanation, but _fuck_, Kikyo definitely wasn't lacking in the kissing department.

With a smirk, Kikyo pulled away, eyeing Zakuro from head to foot. He had to admit, he'd always had an attraction towards him, but had never gotten around to doing anything about it, since Byakuran-sama's work kept him busy and he always had think up strategies for missions and solve problems between his subordinates, Zakuro and Bluebell especially. God, those two were like World War 3. Kikyo had to admit now though, he did have more enthusiasm for this than one normally had for teaching a lesson, and frankly, he was quite glad for this excuse.

"Come," he murmured, grabbing Zakuro's hand and pulling him to the bed before the redhead could make any protests, even if he wanted to. He pushed the Storm down and attacked his mouth again, kissing hungrily. Zakuro's lips were a lot softer than Kikyo had expected them to be, making this all the more enjoyable.

Zakuro's eyes had shut, heart beating rapidily in his chest as he responded to Kikyo's lips moving against his. Goddamn, this man was good. He could hardly think, mind in a haze as his body moved on its own.

The rustling of sheets and heated panting filled the room as the two wrestled on the bed, lips connecting in bruising kisses, hands tugging impatiently on hair.

"Oh-ho~ you really do want this badly, don't you?" came Kikyo's voice, more a statement than a question as he ran his lips over Zakuro's ear, leaving teasing kisses, sucking softly.

"Sh-shut the hell up, damnit! I'm obviously not the only one who wants it, judging from your fucking moans!" Zakuro breathed deeply, trying to catch his breath as the Cloud's lips touched a particularly sensitive spot.

"Hmm... and what would you do if I stopped right now?" Kikyo murmured teasingly, pushing himself up and off of the other funeral wreath who let out a string of curses.

"Goddamnit, fuck you!" The redhead grabbed the other by the collar of his shirt, pulling him down again, connecting their lips in a heated kiss. Tongues wrestled, exploring deeper into each other's mouths. Zakuro tasted spicy, Kikyo noted, a taste that suited him pretty well.

As the Cloud savored the taste, he let a hand wander under the Storm's shirt, feeling the muscles, running his fingers over the toned chest and stomach. Kikyo broke the kiss for a moment to pull the shirt off, and within seconds he had attacked the exposed skin, laying burning kisses over the chest. He smirked at the intake of Zakuro's breath as his tongue ran over a pert nipple, licking it a couple of times teasingly before taking the bud into his mouth, sucking softly.

He continued this for a minute before biting down gently, earning a loud gasp from the Storm Wreath below him. "You love my touches, don't you~?" he murmured as he felt something hard against his leg. Never taking his aqua eyes off the crimson ones, he reached down, hand slowly gliding over the tightness in the leather pants Zakuro wore, stroking lightly.

Zakuro arched up into the touch, panting softly, face flushed. "More, damnit!" he growled, the soft touches driving him crazy. "More or I'll burn this whole fucking room down to the fucking ground!"

Kikyo smirked at that, shaking his head. Zakuro needed this lesson, alright. He would get to that in time, but first he wanted to hear Zakuro moan again...

"Oh-ho! We don't want that, now do we~? It might anger Byakuran-sama..." Kikyo massaged the length teasingly through the pants and pressed his lips to Zakuro's again, smirking as the other man pressed up against the touch, moaning into Kikyo's mouth. It was getting harder for the Cloud to even remember why they were doing this. All he could think about was making Zakuro groan, scream in ecstasy.

It took thirty seconds for their clothes to be off, and they gazed, eyeing each other's bodies hungrily.

"Fuck... and I thought I was the only one with such great abs," Zakuro muttered a little jealously, running a hand over Kikyo's stomach, smirking when he felt the muscles quiver at his touch. "So fuckin' gorgeous..." He grabbed Kikyo by the hair, kissing him harshly. To his annoyance, Kikyo pulled away a few minutes later, starting to trail kisses down his body.

The redhead's annoyance didn't last long, however. It came to a sudden halt as soon as Kikyo palmed his erect member, which responded immediately, growing harder in his hand. Keeping eye contact with Zakuro, Kikyo moved down, licking experimentally at the tip. Pleased with the soft gasp, he ran his tongue along the underside before taking the whole thing into his mouth, sucking softly.

"F-fuck!" Zakuro writhed on the bed, not being able to control his moans, as Kikyo continued his actions. The Cloud Wreath obviously had a very talented mouth, and Zakuro couldn't help but wonder how many other people he had used it on.

Kikyo would have smirked if he could. He stared at Zakuro while he sucked; the state the other was in arousing him a great deal. The redhead's face was flushed and he panted heavily, eyes half-lidded and strands of tostled hair falling all around.

"W-what the hell are you staring at?" the Storm Wreath managed through gasps, glaring at Kikyo best he could.

Kikyo removed his mouth from Zakuro's member, to which the redhead let out a whine of protest.

"Oh-ho~! You asked me a question so I thought I should answer," Kikyo teased, ignoring the fire in the other's eyes. "I was staring at you, at how you react to my touches, how you _love _my mouth on you, doing these things to you..."

Zakuro's face was now more or less pretty damn near the color of his hair, but Kikyo didn't stop there. "I bet you want more of me, don't you?" His hand closed around Zakuro's slick member, pumping slowly. "I bet you want to feel me inside of you... want me to stretch you, fill you... to fuck you as hard as I can until you can't take it anymore..." his voice had turned to a whisper as he licked the shell of Zakuro's ear, feeling him shudder beneath him.

"Not t-true!" The redhead panted, then sent a fiery look at Kikyo as he removed the hand, just as he was nearing his completion.

"Oh-ho~! So I won't fuck you then, and if I don't do that, I refuse to continue and you'll just have to finish yourself~."

"No!"

"So you want me to fuck you?"

"No! Ugh! Goddamn you, don't make me say it!"

"Say it," Kikyo murmured, running his tongue over Zakuro's chest, teasing a nipple. "Say it or I won't do it. In fact... why don't you _beg _for it?"

Zakuro let out a long string of curses, half of them in some foreign language, and Kikyo could only imagine the things he was saying about him. Zakuro always did have a dirty mouth... that was one of the things he liked about the rude man, though there was no way in hell he'd say it out loud. He lifted his head a little when he heard Zakuro mutter something into the pillow.

"Hm? What was that? Louder, I can't hear you."

"F-fine," Zakuro spat, not able to meet Kikyo's aqua eyes.

"Fine what~?"

"Fine, fuck me! I want you to... fuck me! Please..."

Satisfied, Kikyo lifted two fingers, entering them into Zakuro's mouth before he could say another word. The Cloud Wreath had masked his impatience, loving to tease Zakuro, but now could no longer hide his need. Once Zakuro had coated his fingers with saliva, he carefully lifted the redhead's legs over his shoulders. Feeling the other tense, he placed soft kisses on his thigh, stroking his smooth skin.

"Relax or this will hurt," he murmured, staring into Zakuro's eyes.

"Good, I fuckin' love pain," Zakuro muttered, but he did manage to relax a bit.

Slowly Kikyo inserted a finger into the redhead, which Zakuro took well, though there was a slight bit of discomfort on his face. After moving it around for a few seconds, he entered another, earning a low hiss and grimace from the man below him. "You alright?" he asked, a bit concerned, but Zakuro only rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine, damnit," he muttered, glaring at Kikyo. "Just get on with it already!" In reality, Zakuro felt like his flesh was surely tearing, that there would be blood any second. But, though it hurt, there was a part of him that didn't mind, that enjoyed the pain. He wasn't the kind of person who enjoyed being treated like a fragile doll that could break at any second, because he simply wasn't anything like that, and being treated as such would be a severe blow to his pride, even more than the begging had.

Kikyo seemed to realize this, and without further ado, he began scissoring the fingers, making Zakuro bite down on his lip. He couldn't help but let out a small moan, however, when the fingers brushed a spot inside of him that sent tingles down his spine. Noticing this, Kikyo smirked, rubbing the digits over the spot until Zakuro's breath was coming in loud gasps, moans anything but quiet.

"F-fuck!" The redhead's eyes were clouded with lust as he rocked against the fingers, wanting more, wanting them deeper inside of him. He was close, so close, but then, before he knew it, the fingers were gone.

"What the hell?" he shouted, earning a chuckle from Kikyo.

"O-ho~! You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun, now did you~? No way."

Zakuro let out a long whine, waiting impatiently as Kikyo slicked his own erection with something he got from a drawer in the bedside table, making Zakuro wonder for a second how many people he'd used it on. That thought didn't last long, however, as suddenly Kikyo pushed into him, hard and with no warning, completely burying himself inside Zakuro.

The Storm Wreath's mouth opened in a silent scream, then closed, gritting his teeth hard.

"You said you liked pain," Kikyo murmured, as he began moving in and out without giving the other time to adjust.

The fingers were nothing compared to this. Nothing at all like this large, long thing inside of him. This, he was sure, really _would _tear him apart. But, the feeling of being filled so completely, feeling as if Kikyo was now a part of him, that they were one, cancelled out a lot. And if that wasn't enough, on his next thrust, Kikyo hit _that _spot again, causing Zakuro to let out a low moan, moving his hips up to meet the Cloud's.

With each thrust Kikyo hit that spot inside Zakuro, pounding harder, so that the Storm's moans escalated, sweat dripping from his flushed face as he met the Kikyo half way.

Kikyo wasn't exactly being silent either, the tightness and heat of Zakuro's walls pressing against him being almost maddening. Feeling himself getting closer, he changed positions, pulling Zakuro up onto his lap so he had access to the Storm's lips, also making it easier to thrust deeper. Their tongues plundered in each other's mouths, Zakuro gripping Kikyo's hair, tugging hard as he practically rode the Cloud.

Reaching between their bodies and taking Zakuro's length in his hand, Kikyo began pumping in time with the thrusts.

The added sensation was practically making Zakuro crazy as he felt the pressure building up, each thrust sending his mind spinning, electricity flowing through him, sparks errupting, until he felt like his whole body was on fire. And, as Kikyo ran a thumb over his sentitive slit, thrusting particularly hard into that spot, the redhead felt something explode inside him, vision momentarily going white as intense pleasure coursed through him, and he let out a scream that would have been heard all over the entire manor had Kikyo's mouth not been over his.

The intense, incredibly tantalizing look on Zakuro's face as he came, the feeling of the hot liquid splashing onto his chest, and the sensation of Zakuro clenching around him, squeezing him, proved to be too much for Kikyo, and with a loud moan, head thrown back, he came as well, shuddering his release.

After Kikyo pulled out of Zakuro, the two collapsed, bodies limp, onto the bed, the room filled with harsh panting.

"So, did I do it? Did I ace the lesson?" Zakuro finally murmured, turning his head, which lay on Kikyo's chest, to look into the aqua eyes.

"Hmmm," Kikyo murmured, pretending to think. Actually he had almost completely forgot about what he was teaching during the whole thing.

"Well, you weren't all that patient, getting angry pretty easily," he replied, smirking. "And your begging was rather weak," he added, though he'd never planned to teach Zakuro anything about begging. He couldn't help but laugh at the redhead's glare. "But," he murmured, giving the other man a soft kiss on the lips, staring into his crimson eyes, "That just means we'll have to continue practicing until you get it right. How about another "lesson" same time tomorrow, same place?" He smirked, a hand caressing the Storm's thigh.

"Yeah, whatever. If I have to."

"Oh-ho~! It's a date then."

Zakuro's lips turned up in a slight smile, tired eyes finally closing. Perhaps he didn't hate these "lessons" quite so much anymore.


End file.
